


In Which Harry Converts to Vegetarianism

by riyirowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Except the Epilogue, Gen, HP: EWE, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Memory Loss, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Not much happens here, One Shot, Vampire Harry Potter, abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyirowe/pseuds/riyirowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His first real memory is of fire and pain.  His second is of thirst."</p><p>Shortly after the final defeat of Voldemort Harry is attacked by a vampire and is turned. His magic and his memory of being a human nearly gone he is adopted by a small coven. When the coven is asked to join the Cullens as witnesses during their confrontation with the Volturi Harry learns something new about himself and about being a vampire.</p><p>(I wrote this quite some time ago when I was obsessed with the idea of vampire!Harry Twilight style. Originally this was going to be just a prologue to something much more complicated, but I never figured out what so it has just been sitting on my drive. I thought someone might get a kick out of it. I don't plan to ever continue this, so if you feel inspired by it just let me know. Also, the slash is only really there for a second at the end. Blink and you'll miss it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Converts to Vegetarianism

His first real memory is of fire and pain. His second is of thirst.  
Of course, there were vague wisps of his former life: a waving family of redheads standing in front of a pyramid, a brown haired girl holding a book nearly as large as she was, a dark cupboard, a castle lit up like a Christmas tree in the dark reflecting back at him from across a lake, a smiling white bearded old man, a snake faced man surrounded by masked figures, a sickly green image of a snake and skull hanging in the air. But there were no names, only a vague sense of family, loneliness, home, anger, loss. He had been a wizard, he knew that much even without his maker telling him.  
But he wasn’t any longer. It had taken much longer than normal, he was told, and something whispered that he had never been “normal.” Six days of fire, of lava, of the sun, flowing through his veins before he woke with new eyes and no magic. It had been burned away with his old life by one of the most caustic substances known to the magical world. Vampire venom.  
“Harry!”  
He looked up, a statue come to life, as the call pulled him from his memories.  
“We are leaving,” Cymry said. “The Cullens have asked that we join them at their home in Washington. They were vague, but they would not call us if it were not important, and they said merely listening to them would fulfill the debt that I owe them. If we choose, we can leave immediately.”  
The large Scottish vampire turned his back on his youngest vampire, calling to the two other members of their small coven. “Alexandria, my love, Matthew, let us away.”  
The four vampires took only what they could carry, and even then left most things behind. Harry had only his wand, useless now, strapped to his arm. They were nomads, at least, Cymry was nomad, having traveled all over the world in his six hundred years of life. “Or not-life,” Harry thought to himself. And they ran. Leaving Boston behind quickly, disappearing as if they had never existed. Which they never had except to those unfortunate enough to have been meals. Harry loved running. The speed and the wind whipping past his face brought glimpses of a broom, and a small flash of gold, memories of happiness and contentment. They didn’t stop until they were halfway across the continent. They stopped in a city, which one, Harry had no idea, but the throng of humans was overwhelming him. He was nearly three, in vampire years, well past the uncontrollable blood lust that came with being a newborn, but blood was…blood. Harry hated that he had to drink from people, kill people, the part of him that resonated the most with who he had been as a human rebelled every time, but he was a survivalist, too. He knew that he needed blood to live, or whatever he did now, and he also knew that if he didn’t drink he would go into a blood rage and kill many more people than if he did it while calm.  
“Meet back here in an hour,” Cymry said, looking at Harry and Matthew as he took Alexandria’s hand and they vanished.  
“Do you want to hunt with me?” asked Matthew. He was excited. Matthew was always excited to hunt. He was almost two hundred, and from what Harry had learned of him he had been a trapper hunter in the early American West.  
“No, I would just take all of the fun out of it for you. I will see you later.” And then Harry was gone, searching the streets for the ones he would use to slake his thirst this night. He found those that were broken and already dying before he loosed himself to hunt. He had learned that lesson the hard way, once the hunt was on, you didn’t get to choose anymore.  
He was picky, but he was also the quickest and when he got back to their meeting point, he was the first. Though it didn’t take long for the others to show up. Matthew was the last; he always liked to drag his hunts out. He claimed that they were too easy.  
And then they were running again. They didn’t stick too close together, but spread out. Alexandria and Cymry in the lead, Harry next, and then Matthew, following the scents of the leaders. They were passing through what Harry thought was probably Idaho, but he couldn’t be certain. He had glanced at a map of the United States once, and when he brought the image to mind, he knew that they would likely pass through the state, and while he thought they must be getting close, he didn’t have any experience with this part of the U.S. They had only been on the continent for a few months. Harry had joined the coven in England, and they had traveled through Europe until recently. Alexandria and Cymry were speaking, and Harry had gotten close enough that the sound of their voices still hung in the air as they all ran.  
“We are going to lose him here,” Alexandria said.  
“What? Who?” Cymry asked.  
“Harry, my love. When he meets the Cullens, he will be lost to us.”  
Harry suddenly felt strange, and let himself fall back farther so that he wouldn’t hear them speak anymore. “Why would they lose me?” Harry asked himself silently. “Are the Cullens going to kill me? The vampire part of him snarled and he lashed out and shattered a tree as he was passing by. “I will not go down easy.” But he knew that if they did want to kill him, there was little he could do, especially if his coven would not defend him, as it sounded like they would not. He could almost understand. The Cullens were a large coven, and some of them had abilities. He had heard of vampires who were a bit more, but none of the four of their nomad group was one of them. But he knew that if the situation were different, if it were Matthew the Cullens wanted to kill, Harry would not back down for them. He would fight for his coven with every bit of strength he had. He stopped and shook himself, “Get a hold of yourself, you don’t know everything, you didn’t even hear everything that Alexandria had to say.” And then Matthew tackled him. The sound cracked through the forest and Harry shouted at Matthew who grinned.  
“Serves you right for stopping in the middle of the road,” the other vampire said. “What the hell are you doing anyway, Harry? Why did you stop?”  
“It’s nothing, come on.”  
Matthew shook his head and motioned for Harry to take the lead.

It was midday when they reached the small town of Forks, Washington. Harry’s nose flared as he caught the scent of vampires and growled subconsciously.  
“Easy, Harry. This is their territory, not ours,” Alexandria said, rubbing a hand through his hair. He ducked away from her, but instantly moved back and smiled up at her. “This is the first time you’ve had interaction with anyone but us, so take your cues from Cymry and myself. There may be more than just the Cullens here, and there might,” she caught a look from Cymry, “okay, there will be some snapping and snarling, all of us trying to figure out where we stand. You are ours, and nothing will change that, alright?”  
Harry nodded, schooling his face to hide the doubts he had as the conversation from earlier surfaced.  
And then they were there. It was a beautiful house. At least, it would be without the metal sheets covering the windows.  
“Impressive lockdown,” Matthew whistled.  
Harry’s mind was racing, sorting through the different scents. Eight vampires that had scents that went back for months, years: The Cullens. And a dozen more besides, as well as a number of scents that were instantly offputting.  
A vampire stood on the front porch in front of the open door. He was tall, much taller than Harry, who grumbled silently at the bronze haired vampire. Then he frowned, “Golden eyes?” he thought. “Why?”  
“Edward,” Cymry said, nodding at the other.  
“Cymry, thank you for coming, we did not know that you had added to your coven.”  
“This is Harry, he is new.”  
“Very new,” Edward said, looking at Harry. “My eyes are gold because of my diet.”  
Harry felt, more than heard Alexandria sigh beside him. He frowned. “Diet?”  
“Yes, myself and my family live on animal blood exclusively.”  
And Harry knew, instantly, this is what Alexandria had meant, talking about losing him. He could live on animals, and he would never bite another human.  
“You don’t wish to drink human blood?” asked Edward.  
“No, I don’t,” Harry said, confused at Edward’s ability to answer to his questions before he had asked.  
“I can read minds. Now, we will be more than happy to discuss our lifestyle with you, but first, I must insist that we discuss what my father asked you here for.”  
“Yes, where is Carlisle?” Cymry asked, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
“My father has gone to find others who, unlike yourself, don’t carry a cell phone and are more difficult to locate.”  
“What could possibly have happened that you would need all of us here?” Matthew asked.  
“I would like you to meet my daughter, Reneesme.”  
A small girl appeared in the doorway, another vampire standing behind her.  
Harry was shocked. They had turned a child? Cymry had told him that it was something that he was never, ever to do. That it would be the one thing that would cause their coven to be broken, that Cymry would kill him himself.  
“No, I did not turn her. She was born. This is Bella, my wife,” he gestured to the vampire behind the girl. “While human, Bella carried and gave birth to our daughter. She died in the process.”  
“Why should we believe you? I assume that the reason we are here is because you want us to defend you from the Volturi,” Alexandria said.  
“Please, my daughter has a gift, the opposite of mine, if you will. She can show you what her life has been thus far, all we ask is that we let her touch you.”  
“I will not be a part of this,” Alexandria said, spinning to look in the other direction. Cymry looked between the two, reluctant to go against his mate, but intrigued. Matthew looked to the two of them for direction. Harry tilted his head, several thoughts racing through his head. This coven of vampires feed off animals, why would they destroy the life of a child when it was a sentence of death for both them and the child. He knew who the Volturi were. They reminded him of unpleasant feelings in his human life.  
“Please,” Bella said, looking at the four of them. Edward had focused his gaze on Harry, as if he knew he was the one they could convince, and he probably did. It was the look on Bella’s face, a look of absolute terror and love for her child that did it. He didn’t know why, but it struck a chord deep within him, and a flash of red hair, green eyes, and a scream had him moving forward before he had realized he was going to.  
“Harry, what are you doing?” asked Alexandria.  
But it was too late; he had knelt in front of the little girl, Renesmee, and she looked up at him with the biggest eyes he had ever seen.  
“Hello, my name is Harry.”  
She smiled at him and reached out a hand to lay it against his cheek. He could feel the blood thrumming through her veins, but had no desire to do anything about it. And then he could see her story. She remembered her own birth, he realized. He could see Bella laying on a gurney, blood everywhere. He saw a boy, red skinned and big, Jacob, she provided. He saw the speed at which she grew, measured daily, and he saw the love that she bore for her family, and they for her. He saw her in the meadow, and saw the distant figure speeding away. He saw a dark haired vampire drop, DROP, a vase and saw it shatter on the floor, and heard the following discussion.  
“I will help you,” he said. “I cannot speak for my coven. But I speak for me.”  
“We will help,too,” Alexandria said, holding hands with Cymry. Matthew nodded as well.  
“Nessie! How did you do that?” the boy from the vision, Jacob, said from behind Bella.  
“He helped me,” she said, a high piping voice of a child, but with much more maturity than that.  
“Harry?” asked Cymry.  
“I didn’t think I was doing anything. What do you mean? I thought that was her gift.”  
“It is her gift, but she has to be touching you for it to work. Everyone here saw that. And I mean everyone in the house or right outside,” Edward said.  
A dark skinned vampire stepped carefully around Jacob, his nose wrinkled distastefully. Harry realized that the overpowering smell of dog was coming from him.  
“Ah,” he said softly.   
“Eleazar?” asked Cymry.  
“He is an Amplifier. I have only ever seen one before, in my time with the Volturi. She was torn limb from limb by her own coven to prevent the Volturi from taking her. By her own demand.”  
Harry swallowed. “I’m sorry?”  
“I, too, have a gift, my friend. I can see other vampires’ gifts. And in you, I see the ability to make others greater than what they are.”

 

The Volturi were coming. At least, that’s what the Cullens said. One of the ones who was still gone, Alice, had told them the day before she’d left, and now it had arrived. Harry had spent the last couple weeks getting to know the Cullens and the other vampires. He had grown used to the idea that he had a gift, especially one as subtle as his. He liked that he wasn’t special all on his own. He would much rather help others than help himself.  
“That is probably why this particular gift manifested in you. I understand that you were a wizard?” Edward said, responding to his thoughts as if he had spoken them. “I’m sorry, I do that without thinking, especially around other vampires.  
“It’s okay. Yes, I was a wizard, though I really don’t remember much.”  
“From the few wizards that are changed, I understand that is common. The venom burns away nearly everything of their previous life, including their magic, and they often have an uncommonly powerful ability. I believe that Siobhan was once a witch. And my father believes that hers is the most powerful gift of all.”  
“Wishful thinking,” the said vampire said, with a laugh. Harry liked the Irish vampire, and he thought he could sense something when they touched. Harry was trying to become accustomed to his power and its uses.  
“My father believes that she is able to guide events simply by wanting a certain outcome very much.”  
Harry’s eyebrows arched. “Really? If he is right, that really would be the most powerful gift there is. To have one’s greatest desires.”  
“She doesn’t believe it, of course, but if it is true, then that likely makes it all the more powerful.”  
Harry nodded, he could understand that line of thinking.  
Carlisle entered the room then, a small smile on his face, he had heard the whole conversation from the other room, but didn’t feel the need to add anything.  
“Harry, Siobhan, I have a request,” he said.  
The large, red-haired vampire put on an air of amused resignation. “You want me to hope for the best, yes?”  
“Actually, I was hoping that you would concentrate on achieving a peaceful resolution. And if you wouldn’t mind, Harry, I would like you to keep in contact with her. I have no idea what the two of you might be able to accomplish between the two of you.”  
Harry looked at the other vampire, a shy smile on his face.  
She grinned back. “I have no objections to staying near the little one.”  
Harry made a face. He may have been turned at just over twenty, but he was still small of stature. He often tried to convince himself that if he had been allowed to age properly he would have gotten a late growth, but no one would ever know.

When the Volturi showed up, Harry concentrated on staying silent, and out of the way. He did not want to go with them, and he knew that if they noticed him, and discovered his power, then they would not let him go free. This was a force of vampires that had never before been challenged on such a scale, and they would be looking for something to take back with them. Harry knew that he did not want to be part of them.  
He watched as Edward approached the leader, Aro. They clasped hands, though Edward was obviously reluctant to do so. Aro’s eyes flicked around their party, finding Benjamin, Zafrina, and Harry. Harry felt himself go still under the gazy of pure lust in those eyes. And he knew it was not for his body, but rather for his power. Siobhan’s hand, clasped in Harry’s, tightened in support.  
Cymry placed a hand on his shoulder as Aro’s eyes moved back to Edward. A finger on the back of his neck was moving and it took him less than a second to realize it was tracing letters...words.  
“If this goes badly, run. Run as fast as you can for as long as you can. Don’t worry about us, we will find you.”  
Harry nodded with the tiniest motion. He was fast. The fastest of the four of them, and it hadn’t faded with the loss of his newborn strength. He mentally prepared himself.  
Then he heard footsteps. Vampires. Four. Or, was that a heartbeat he wondered. But whoever it was moved like a vampire. They burst out of the forest and into the protected area exuded by Bella.  
“Alice, Jasper,” Esme whispered. The third and fourth figures hung back a little. It was the male who had a heartbeat. All eyes were riveted on him, who was obviously not human, but not completely a vampire either. The fourth figure was a female vampire, and the two stayed close.  
The gathered vampires watched as the Cullens countered every accusation the Volturi threw at them until the self-proclaimed rulers of vampires were forced to admit no wrongdoing. They left the way they came, disappearing into the woods and snow.  
Harry saw Aro touch one of his guards and then Aro looked at him, the guard following his eye until both of them were looking directly at Harry. He tried to look away, but it was they who turned first.  
“His name is Demetri. He is the greatest tracker the Volutri have ever known. He will be able to find you wherever you go.”  
Harry looked up at the mind reader.  
“I am sorry,” Edward continued. “Aro has an ability similar to my own, but instead of reading the surface thoughts of everyone around, he reads every thought you have ever had with a simple touch. The instant he touched me he knew everything I did.”  
Alice and Jasper came over to them. “Hi Harry. I’m Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper.”  
Harry smiled at them, Alice’s grin was infectious. “Nice to meet you. You obviously know who I am.” Jasper nodded back, still tense.  
“Alice tilted her head a little as she looked at Harry. They were nearly the same height, with Harry only a little taller than the dark haired vampire.  
“Yep,” she announced. “You’ll do.” She then lunged forward and hugged him.  
He started at the sudden contact and looked to Edward and Jasper. THe latter simply shrugged as if to say, “That’s Alice.” Edward smirked at him, apparently knowing something he didn’t.  
“Alice can see the future. She is wanted by the Volturi nearly as much as you are.”  
Alice pulled away from Harry but didn’t let go of his hand. “Oh wow, I can see...so much.” She shuddered and pulled away. “I think I’m good with my normal level of sight. There is such a thing as too much knowledge.”  
Harry gave a small smile to match Alice’s. He thought he’d felt something that time. A pull, or maybe a rush. He wondered if he would be able to control it someday.  
“Come, let’s go back to the house,” said Jasper. “Many of the others have already left, and I want us to be inside.”  
Harry turned, looking for Cymry and Alexandria. They stood at the edge of the clearing, waiting. Edward looked at him for a moment and nodded. “We’ll wait, if you want us to.” Harry didn’t say anything back. But with a mind reader and a seer he didn’t really need to.  
Harry crossed the distance to his coven...his family. He looked at them, a piece of his diamond hard heart breaking.  
“Harry,” Alexandria said. “I knew this day would come. You are too noble for your own good, but it was a quality I saw in you the day I witnessed your change. You have our blessing, and know that we will always welcome you.”  
“Thank you,” Harry mouthed, too emotional to speak aloud.  
Cymry laid a hand on his shoulder and then the two disappeared into the dark.  
Matthew grinned at him. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around, yeah?”  
“Matthew...”  
“Hey, none of that. We both knew it wasn’t forever. We were just friends getting our rocks off.”  
Harry laughed. “It was a little more than that.”  
“Okay, maybe a little.” He moved into Harry’s personal space. “You take care of yourself, kid.” Matthew kissed him fiercely and then he was gone.  
Harry looked into the dark forest for a moment then turned and was back at the side of the Cullens.  
Bella and Renesmee had joined Edward and the young vampire hybrid smiled at him.  
“Welcome home, Harry,” she said.  
And Harry knew, even if it wasn’t home yet, it would be.


End file.
